


Черное, белое и что-то посередине

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Не охуительный какой-то солнечный свет, к которому тянешься вопреки рассудку, а так, лампочка ватт на восемьдесят...





	Черное, белое и что-то посередине

Рецепт долгой и счастливой жизни в их случае — меньше думать, больше работать ногами. Не напиваться на публике — это уже бонус, но его тоже стоит иметь ввиду, сильно облегчает существование.  
Федя в этом году пролетает по всем фронтам. Сначала с первым пунктом: в какой-то момент жизни ему кажется, что он заявился на поле «созидать», как любят красиво заворачивать комментаторы. Потом со вторым — слишком тонка грань между моментом, когда ощущаешь себя на пике карьеры, и моментом, когда тебя уже подталкивает в спину кто-то, кто моложе, лучше, быстрее. 

Закончить эту сезонную эпопею стоит приятным бонусом. 

Команда празднует весело, но почти не грешит алкоголем, настроение приподнятое и без того, все пытаются наговориться друг с другом, как в последний раз, как будто не насмотрелись еще в знакомые лица за бесконечные часы тренировок. Без форменных футболок все стали немного другими, раскованнее, интереснее. 

Смолов нервно закатывает рукав рубашки и плещет в стакан вискарь. Напиться не страшно. У него настолько паршивое настроение, что, кажется, даже упившись до беспамятства, он согласен будет только молча созерцать потолок.  
В этом потрясающем плане на вечер есть только одна загвоздка. 

Юра ожидаемо садится напротив него. Юра, который весь вечер провожал встревоженным взглядом и очевидно мучился желанием подойти. До какой-то неловкой банальности остается три-два-один...

— Не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, но это был хороший сезон, в том числе для тебя, — красивые длинные пальцы без намека на татуировки осторожно забирают у Феди виски. Стекло завораживающе бликует в искусственном свете.  
— Мой персональный психотерапевт, — любовно комментирует Смолов, накрывая чужую руку своей и возвращая выпивку.  
— Я или вот это? — слабо улыбается Юра.  
— Оба. Употреблять в комплекте. 

Смолов не перестает удивляться, какой Юрка все-таки замечательный, вроде бы не слишком заметный, ничем не потрясающий воображение, не охуительный какой-то солнечный свет, к которому тянешься вопреки рассудку, а так, лампочка ватт на восемьдесят. Но почему-то влетаешь вот в это всё безнадежно и с разбегу, в эти пастельные краски, неуверенные касания, необязательные слова. 

Если уж драматизировать на все деньги: Феде иногда кажется, что он существует только для того, чтобы в меру сил поганить всё более-менее доброе и светлое, что попадается на пути. 

Но вот есть Юра Газинский. Что-то такое на границе серых тонов, не запачкаешь походя, не отпугнешь одним резким словом. И рядом с ним Федя ощущает себя таким обычным, совершенно обычным, вовсе не обреченным все превращать в первостатейную лажу. 

— Хочешь поговорить? — спрашивает Юра, кивнув в сторону двери. Говорить откровенно не о чем, но мысль спрятаться от веселящейся толпы неожиданно греет. Стоило давно додуматься самому.

Федя упрямо тащит за собой бутылку. Ему нужнее, чем всем, кто остается здесь. 

Потыкавшись в стены темного коридора, они наконец находят пустую комнату. 

— Когда я напьюсь, можешь бросить меня здесь, — разрешает Федя, садясь прямо на пол. Шершавая стена холодит спину сквозь рубашку. Юра садится рядом, случайно касается плечом.  
— Выкладывай, — Газинский всегда так легко пропускает его выходки мимо ушей, словно Федя Смолов — не тот самый человек, который кого угодно может взбесить до дрожащих рук.  
— Я наврал, не хочу разговаривать, — препирательства, достойные младших школьников, но Феде нравится смотреть, как Юра в очередной раз легко принимает его правила. 

— Тебе бы съездить домой, семью навестить, — советует Юра, отбирая у него бутылку. Федя отдает, но напоследок выразительно стучит пальцем по стеклу, а затем по плечу Юры.  
— Я же сказал: вот это плюс ты — мой персональный психотерапевт. Он же голос разума. По совместительству, наверное, на полставочки.

— Мне-то что пытаешься доказать? — мягко обрывают его.  
Это не упрек, не угроза, просто осторожная констатация факта: он виден насквозь, и не первый год уже. Но Смолов именно сейчас вдруг чувствует себя не то чтобы даже внезапно раздетым, а как будто приложившимся об асфальт, не человек, а сплошные кровящие ссадины. 

— Дай нажраться, Юра, будь другом раз в жизни, — просит он, тянется за бутылкой, которую чужая рука предусмотрительно отодвигает еще дальше, неловко тычется носом в плечо.

Хорошо бы, чтоб в такие моменты предательски отключались мозги, позволяя творить, что захочется, но, видимо, такого благословения он не заслужил. Мир вокруг четкий, как под увеличительным стеклом. Рубашка Юры пахнет незнакомым парфюмом — он вообще обычно ничем подобным не пользуется, ради праздника что ли? 

«Ну, если не нажраться, то просто дай», — мысленно просит Федя, тут же испытывая какую-то огромную гадливость к самому себе. Вслух он это не произнес бы под страхом расстрела, но молча прижимается горящей щекой к чужому плечу, почти-почти касаясь губами шеи. 

Где-то на этом хрустально тонком «почти», ему в грудь упирается чужая ладонь, отталкивая, а потом и вовсе бесцеремонно опрокидывая на спину. 

Газинский подтягивает его к себе, устраивая загривком на своем бедре, как котенка за шкирку таскает. Ладонь остается лежать на груди, весомо-жесткая, не позволяющая подняться. И почему всегда самонадеянно казалось, что вести из них двоих должен именно Федя?

У Газинского спокойное лицо человека, созерцающего что-то глубоко внутри себя. Что-то совершенно не новое, уже вписанное в картину мира, но все еще вызывающее смутную боль.  
— Уходишь из команды? — спрашивает он. Спокойствие не показное, вполне настоящее, осязаемое. Его хочется поймать и зажать в кулаке, присвоить, такое сейчас необходимое.

— Что изменится, если да? — огрызается Федя. Снизу вверх выходит не впечатляюще. Сердце торопливо бьется под чужими пальцами, никакой романтики, одни сплошные нервы, натянутые для последнего самоубийственного рывка.

— Если не уходишь, то пообещаю, что буду рядом. А уйдешь, тогда получается, что совру, — объясняет ему Юра. Как ребенку или как пьяному вдрызг, хотя из головы уже благополучно выветрилось все, что там было. 

— А ты соври все равно, — зажмурившись, просит Федя. 

Его Юра — где-то вне границ ослепительно-белого. Где-то, где не совсем добро, не совсем идеально, не совсем окончательно решено... Ему можно ошибаться и говорить неправду.  
Его Юра замечательно смотрится с бутылкой вискаря, и в растянутой футболке, и взъерошенным после душа, и еще...

— Был хороший сезон. Не вру, — грустно улыбается Газинский. Он вообще слишком много в последнее время улыбается, и каждый раз катастрофически не к месту. 

Федя согласно кивает ему, не открывая глаз. Рецепт долгой и счастливой жизни в их случае — не вспоминать несбывшееся.  
И оба они собираются жить долго и счастливо.

**Author's Note:**

> Как продолжение можно читать фик https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986653


End file.
